


His Moron

by gaywatch



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywatch/pseuds/gaywatch
Summary: Anon asked: Wally trying to figure out what would be the best way to propose to Dick and him asking others for their ideas but like in the end he figured out how and ask the others for their help.





	His Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with this but I'm posting it anyway.

He told Barry first, told his Uncle his intentions and showed him the ring with smile so wide the older speedster thought he might split his face in two. After the man pulled him into a bone crushing hug and went on about how proud he was of the man Wally had become Wally hit him with his dilemma.

“So Uncle B, how do I do it?” He asks sheepishly. He’d be tossing ideas around in his head long before he even bought the ring, but none of them seem good enough for the love of his life. 

“Kid, I’m sure how ever you do it, he’s going to love it,” Barry insists, patting the younger speedster’s shoulder. He leaves it at that and Wally feels more clueless than he did at the start.

He goes to Bruce next, more so to ask him than to tell him. He knows Dick is independent, but he also knows that having Bruce’s blessing would mean a lot to his boyfriend, it would mean a lot to him as well. Bruce manages to pencil him in for lunch on a Monday and he meets the man at a small cafe in Gotham. He’s late, only by a minute, and Bruce is already sitting there waiting for him. 

“Sorry Mr. Wayne,” Wally apologizes as he sets his coat over back of the chair and sits down.

“It’s fine Wally, I’m used to your Uncle,” the man says and despite how long Wally has known him as Bruce, not just Batman, the occasional joke still catches him by surprise. It’s just not natural okay!

 The waitress comes over when she sees Bruce’s guest has arrived. He orders at random since he likes most things and has something more important than food on his mind.

“So,” Bruce starts, once the waitress has left them alone. “Lets see it.”

The speedster falters for a moment, because how did he know, but then he reminds himself that its the freaking Batman he’s talking to. He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and hands it to the man.

Bruce flips open the lid and hums his approval at the silver band with three blue diamonds embedded in it. “He’s going to love it,” Bruce tells him in that matter of fact tone he has.  

“Does this mean I have your blessing, to ask him?” Wally asks nervously. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear the man confirm it.

“Yes, Wally, you have my blessing,” Bruce confesses, closing the box and sliding it across the table.

“Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me, and it’ll mean the world to Dick,” the younger relaxes. “There’s still just one problem,” he admits. “I don’t know how to ask him.”

Really, he should know better than to ask the man that solves all of his problems by throwing money at them, ignoring them, or using his fists, but he’s desperate and Bruce knows Dick so well.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask on this matter,” Bruce sighs. He can tell that Wally desperately wants his advice and he quickly finds himself caving. “Perhaps a nice dinner,” Bruce offers. “Maybe a picnic,” he adds.

Dinner he’s thought of, but the picnic was new. He makes a mental note of it after thanking Bruce and they make awkward conversation for the remainder of their lunch.

Next, he asks Roy and Jason out for drinks so he can get their opinions. He pulls out the ring after their third drink and smacks Roy when the man gasps.

“Oh you shouldn’t have,” the archer grins. 

“I didn’t, now shut it,” Wally huffs, looking to Jason for help.

“All I’ve gotta say is good luck with him, he’s a walking disaster,” Jason jokes, but Wally can read the congrats hidden in his words, only because Jason wants him to.

“Yeah, well he’s my walking disaster,” the redhead jokes back, taking a sip of his ale. The fondness in Wally’s eyes doesn’t make Jason nearly as sick as he pretends it does.

“How’re ya gonna do it?” Roy asks, glint in his eye that Wally just knows is pride. He couldn’t be happier for them.

“That’s the problem,” he huffs, slipping the ring box back into his jacket pocket. “I want it to be special, ya know? Something he deserves.”

“It’s Dick,” Jason reminds him. “The sap would be happy with anything. You could literally just throw it at him and he’d think it was the most amazing thing ever.”

“I’m not gonna throw it at him!” Wally groans, plopping his forehead against the cool wood of the table.

Roy and Jason share a look before Roy pats his friend’s head awkwardly. “I dunno man, he has a point. Dick can be flashy but when it comes to the important stuff,” the other redhead shrugs.

He resigns himself to the fact that this is the best he’ll get from these two and downs the rest of his drink. “Neither of you can tell him,” he warns before the conversation strays.

Damian and Tim are next and it’s hard enough to get the two to stop bickering that he’s left wondering how Dick does this daily.

“I want your advice for proposing to Dick,” Wally starts, cutting right to the chase.

Damian glares at him for a moment before scoffing. “Don’t,” the young boy huffs, moving to get up. Tim sighs. “Damian, stay,” he requests and surprisingly the boy complies. “You know Wally’s important to Dick,” he adds.

“First off, Congrats,” Tim says, turning his attention back to Wally and offering a bright smile. Not even a second later though, the teen is pulling his phone out of his pocket, no doubt sending a text to Bart and Kon in their group chat. Great, now his cousin is going to blow his phone up and he has a such a big mouth. If the younger speedster lets it slip to Dick, he’s going to strangle him.

“Thanks Tim,” the older boy replies, returning the smile, “just make sure they don’t tell anyone,” he adds with a sigh.

He’s not too phased by Damian’s small outburst. Despite his attitude, Dick’s told the speedster that the boy likes him. He’s just possessive over his older brother. Wally has a feeling the boy might just be scared he’ll lose him and doesn’t want to admit it.

“Yes, congratulations on partaking in foolish rituals,” Damian huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thanks Dames,” Wally grins. It’s the closest sign of approval the youngest bat is going to show, so he’ll take it, and the resulting punch to his arm is totally worth it. “But like I said, I need help,” the speedster practically whines.

“You need help asking a question?” Damian scoffs. “It’s not a particularly challenging task, West.”

“It has to be special,” Wally clarifies. “It’s Dick, it has to be,” he adds.

Damian seems to contemplate this. Though the boy is reluctant to admit it, he thinks Dick deserves the best.

“Wally,” Tim calls, grabbing the man’s attention. “You know ‘im best, do what feels right let it be natural.”

Damian hums before adding his own opinion. “Grayson is overly sentimental. He’d want close loved ones present, especially me,” the boy declares, crossing his arms again as if asking Wally to challenge him.

Wally only laughs, but he knows they’re right. Dick’s happiest surrounded by his people but he’d want something casual. “Nothing too big, friends and family dinner,” he tells them, but before he can agree, he’s already sped off.

He ends up choosing the mountain, because a romantic walk on the beach after being proposed to is totally romantic, right? He thinks so at least. He organizes a small causal dinner party, inviting their family and a few mutual friends, , nothing big just like he said. He conveniently left that part out when he told Dick to meet him here. Annoyingly enough, the guest of honor was running late. He had been checking something out for a night time case earlier. He promised Wally he’d be quick, an hour at most. An hour with Dick usually means two, but they’re nearly at three, leaving Dick an hour and a half late. He wasn’t getting anxious, and no Roy, tapping his foot like this is not wearing a hole in the floor, thank you very much.

He's not worried, no why would he be? It’s not like his idiot boyfriend has a habit of getting himself into trouble or anything.

He’s contemplating if he should call Dick when the zeta tube lights up and announces said idiot’s name. He zips over, arriving just as Dick materialized. What he was expecting was his boyfriend dressed nice and ready to go for “dinner” but instead he’s met with his boyfriend, still clad in his Nightwing uniform, stumbling to his hands and knees while pressing one hand to his side wasn’t what he was _hoping_ for _._ And the idiot just looks up and smiles at the small crowd of his friends and family and smiles. He freaking _smiles_. “Oh, hey guys,” he pants.

He’s at the man’s side in an instant. “What happened?” He rushes out while adjusting Dick and helping him to his feet.

“I was shot a little,” his boyfriend informs him, stupid grin never leaving his face despite him letting Wally take most of his weight.

“You were shot…a little?” Wally questions, incoming freak out evident when he notices the blood staining Dick’s fingers.

“No big deal,” the younger man adds, attempting to lazy shrug. Bruce intervenes then, taking Dick’s other side, it’s a good thing too, because once his son is secured against him, he becomes dead weight as his consciousness starts to wane. Wally has no issue carrying Dick, but carrying dead weight is a lot more difficult. They bring him to the medbay and set him down on one of the cots. Bruce immediately examines the side Dick was putting pressure on, opting to cut the suit to get a better look.

“Pierced through the thin Kevlar and went into his side,” Bruce huffs out, “but it’s not deep enough to have hit anything. I can get it out and he’ll need stitches but he’ll be fine,” he adds, realizing that his first statement only worried the speedster. “He only passed out from blood loss and pain.”

Wally nods and moves to help Bruce collect his tools. After setting up an IV with lower grade pain medication and a blood bag, he moves on to the wound. He sterilizes the wound and uses a few shots of local anesthetic to numb the area before easing the shallow bullet out with surgical tweezes. Once the bullets out, he stitches up the narrow wound and bandages it.

Wally releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Bruce finally declares himself finished.

“He’s an idiot,” Wally huffs, running his hands through his hair. “I’m going to ask this idiot to marry me,” he can’t help but laugh.

“He’s your problem now,” Alfred pipes up from the door way, Damian, Jason and Tim at his sides.

“Not quite yet,” Wally points out.

“Not quite yet what?” At the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Wally lets out a quiet relieved sigh, but when he rounds on the man he just looks pissed.

“You idiot!” He cries. “Do you know how worried you had me? An hour and a half late and then you show up like that!”

Dick at least has the decency to look bashful. “M’sorry Walls, trust me I didn’t mean to,” he offers, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Of course, Wally relents and leans down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. He had wanted it to be at least semi-romantic, but in that moment no time feels more natural. The words slip out before he can give them a second thought, but he doesn’t regret it. “Marry me, you moron,” he mumbles against the man’s lips.

Dick’s eyes widen and he gently guides Wally back so he can look at the man. “Really?” He whispers.

The speedster pulls back enough to grab the ring box and open it, offering it to the younger man. “Really, Richard Grayson,” he smiles. “Marry me so you can drive me crazy with worry every day of my life.”

Dick lets out a choked laugh before nodding. “Walls, of course,” he exclaims, pulling his now fiancé in for another kiss, politely ignoring the whoops and cheers coming from the small crowd that had gathered at the doorway.


End file.
